Destiny
by Lady Jadealiya
Summary: It does not matter how you avoid it – some things are simply meant to be… - part of the 30kisses challenge


Title: Destiny  
By: Jadealiya  
Pairing: Link/Zelda  
Fandom: Legend of Zelda  
Theme: #6 The space between dream and reality  
Timeline: Original/Unknown  
Disclaimer: Nintendo's characters, written neither for profit nor gain  
Many thanks to Keiran

"…and then I went like this!" Jumping, the boy stabbed his invisible sword forward and pulled it up. "And my brother started to cry, and when you cry that means you lost the battle, right?" the boy turned, grinning, to face the Lady, expecting a hearty agreement and warm congratulations for his victory.

The Lady didn't look ready to praise his fighting skills. Her blue-green eyes were wide with alarm, a single slender hand held to her chest. "Link, you mustn't do such things! Making your brother cry…I do hope he wasn't badly hurt."

Link frowned, stabbing the toe of his shoe into the grass at his feet. The Lady was in the field this time, sitting on a picnic blanket under a clear summer sky. She brought him here a lot. "We were playing. And we weren't using real swords, just sticks. It was pretend."

The Lady frowned and spoke softly, her voice grave. "Even pretend fighting can end with someone getting hurt. And you, my dear boy, need to be especially careful. I know how well you take to fighting. Never cross blades with someone who is not your enemy, even blades made of sticks."

The Lady was being silly. Link knew he would never hurt anyone, even his brother who could be a stupid mean-head sometimes. But, glancing at her disappointed expression, Link felt that horrible heavy feeling in his chest that he got when he spilled something on his mother's favorite tablecloth. That was kind of silly too…the Lady wasn't going to send him to his room without dessert…but he hated to see her unhappy.

Of course, there was a way to fix that. Glancing around, Link looked out towards the silhouetted horses, grazing in the distance. Dots of color, winking through the sea of green surrounding him and his companion, caught his eye. Grinning, he turned towards the nearest splash of color. "I'll be right back!" he called over his shoulder as he ran.

The Lady said nothing, only nodding slightly to acknowledge his words as Link sought his prize. There were always flowers in the field. Assembling a hasty bouquet, the boy ran back to the Lady on her blanket.

"These are for you" he said, holding out the colorful blooms. "Please don't be mad at me. I won't play swords anymore with my brother."

The Lady laughed, her smile chasing away the heavy feeling in Link's chest. It always made him happy, hearing her laugh, seeing her smile. She took the flowers then drew Link into a hug, her golden hair tickling his face as the wind spun it around him.

"Oh my dearest, I cannot stay mad at you for long, be well assured of that. But thank you for the flowers."

Squirming out of the hug, Link glanced around, embarrassed. A familiar haze gathering around the horizon caught his eye. The Lady would be going soon and he would be back in his room.

She saw it too, standing slowly and brushing stay bits of grass off the skirt of her gown. "I am glad I had the chance to come see you, Link."

Linked looked up at her. "Will I see you again soon?"

The Lady smiled and if there was any hesitation to the expression the boy did not pick up on it. "If it would please you."

Link grinned, nodding. "Of course it does! I'm always happy to see you."

"Then yes, my dear. You shall see me again soon."

* * *

"My parents don't like it."

The Lady nodded, shielding her eyes from the sun's harsh glare. "Of course they don't. The worry for your safety."

Link scowled, pacing along the edge of the stone ramparts, kicking at the sand that always seemed to gather along the ledge. It was hard to keep still, even here. "It's none of their business. And they know I don't want to be a farmer."

The Lady nodded again, her gaze on the desert expanse below. The old fortress was always hot, but had a spectacular view of the seemingly endless sea of sand in which it sat. "Fair enough, but enlisting in the militia? You are sure there is nothing else…?"

Link whirled to face the Lady, his temper flaring. "You too?! Come on, I expected this from my parents, they never think I can do anything. But you? I thought you were my friend."

The Lady held her hands before her, facing Link. "It is not a judgment of you or your abilities. I know you'll find great success in martial service. I just…wish you would turn to less adventurous pursuits. For the sake of your happiness."

Link frowned and walked over to the ledge where she sat, flopping down besides her awkwardly. "What do you mean by that? Adventure is good. Adventure is interesting."

The Lady shook her head, letting her hands fall to her lap. "So is a normal life, particularly when you have not experienced such for a long time."

Link laughed, imaging himself in his father's place. Planting crops and herding sheep…it just seemed wrong. "I don't want to be normal."

The Lady said nothing. She bowed her head, studying her hands with a distant expression. She was pensive today, it seemed. The silence stretched out, interrupted only by the wind whistling across the sand and through the fortress. It wasn't unusual for the Lady to have these thoughtful moments, but Link found the quiet unsettling. He also still felt that childish desire to do something to make her smile. Reaching over he took her hand, leaning down slightly to flash a smile at her down turned face. "This is what I want to do. What I will be happy doing."

The Lady squeezed his hand, meeting his eyes as the ghost of a smile crossed her face. "Well, then there is nothing more that needs be said on the matter."

* * *

"This isn't normal, you know."

The Lady paused when he spoke, half way across the old bridge, her satin skirts swaying, half turning to face him with an upraised brow. The pulsing light of the lava pools below suffusing her with an otherworldly glow. Determined as he was to get some answers, Link still found himself momentarily distracted by the simple sight of her, desires other than answers jumping to the forefront of his thoughts.

She waited for him to continue. Shaking his head and steering himself back to the task at hand, Link stepped onto the bridge. "These dreams. They aren't normal."

Something flickered across the Lady's expression. Link stepped closer. "When I was a kid, I didn't know any better. I just assumed everyone had a beautiful woman waiting for them when they fell asleep. But now…I have normal dreams too, you know. The kind everyone else talks about. But no one who talks about their dreams ever mentions anything like this…like you."

The Lady turned to face him full on, resting her hands on the slender ropes running along either side of the bridge. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the half-darkness, her expression settling into a sly smile. "Beautiful, hm?"

Link felt his face flush, even through the heat suffusing the old volcanic caverns. "Don't change the subject."

"My apologies, such was not my intention. It is just…nice. To be complimented so by you."

A moment passed in silence. The Lady kept her eyes locked on his, speaking a silent inquiry. Link forced himself to look away, watching the molten pools below.

The Lady sighed softly and closed the distance between them, the bridge swaying with the movement. Her hand, blessedly cool, found his cheek. "I am sorry, Link. Continue please. Ask what you wish to ask. I will answer what I can."

Link closed his eyes, gripping the rope. "You aren't just a dream, are you?"

"No, I am not a dream."

"Did I make you up?"

"You did not make me up."

"Are you asleep too then?"

"…Something like that."

"Do other people see you in their dreams?"

"No."

"Do other people…have dreams like this? With someone else?"

"I cannot say for certain. I only know that I am here with you…sometimes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me? Why do you appear to me?"

The Lady withdrew her hand and the bridge swayed violently, making Link glad he gripped the rope handrail. Opening his eyes, he watched as she drew quickly away, crossing the bridge to one of the many raised platforms dotting the cavern. She paced across it, looking everywhere but at him. Slowly, Link followed, pausing a few feet from her track.

Eventually she stopped, still visibly agitated. "I do not know what to tell you, Link. How much I dare tell you…"

"Tell me something. Anything. You've been part of my dreams for as long as I can remember. Almost 20 years of this and I know nothing about you or what you want or why you are here. I don't even know your name. I don't think it's too much to ask, that you tell me something..."

The Lady nodded, biting her lip. "It has been so long, and you are so far…very well. My name is Zelda and…" The Lady...Zelda turned to face him. "I first came to you because I wanted to make sure you were alright. To make sure you were happy. I am here still because I am a fool and I love you. That is the simplest answer I can give you, and probably the most important."

Link stared at Zelda, his eyes wide. She watched him warily, her expression growing more agitated then when she had first withdrawn from the bridge. "Please Link, say something."

Link shook his head, trying to speak but fearing he would never be heard over the pounding of his heart.

She drew next to him, her expression near to panic. "I'm sorry. I shan't return, if that is your wish. It's probably for the best. I…"

Link grabbed Zelda's arm and closed the small distance between them, answering her in the only way he felt one could answer such a declaration, coming from someone like her.

He had never been quite so bold about kissing someone before.

Her surprise quickly gave way to a fierce passion, her lips parting against his, her hands finding purchase in his hair. Wrapping his hands around her waist, Link remembered shrugging off her embrace when he was far too young to appreciate it. Silently cheering the enlightenment he had found with age, Link held the kiss until the vague haze that always took his dreams began to creep around them.

She drew back, flushed, and gently cupped the side of his face. Link could only stare at her in awed silence as the volcanic cavern melted with the dawn.

* * *

"It's really bad out there. Really bad. I don't know how much longer we'll be able to hold them off." Scratching at the sleeve of the uniform he seemed unable to cast aside even in dreams now, Link paced along the courtyard, like he did on patrol in real life.

She sat on one of the many marble steps leading into the castle proper, watching him pace. They had come here many times, but she had never taken him inside the castle, claiming to prefer the simple gardens and courtyards. "You cannot lose hope, my love. Your soldiers will pick up on it and men without hope have already been defeated."

Link sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know. I try to keep up a good front, but even Lord Darien said we're lost unless we find a means to counter their magic."

Zelda stood and walked over to him. Link opened his arms and drew her into an embrace without a second thought. With the invasion of his homeland by inhuman creatures fueled by a dark and as yet unidentified force, comfort was difficult to come by in reality. He would take it where he could find it and be glad.

She rested her head against his chest, her arms around the small of his back. "Tell me again of what you have seen. The creatures, their mannerisms, their appearance."

Idly stroking her golden hair, Link thought back to the most recent battle. "Beast men with spears, walking about like humans, make up the majority of their forces. They have casters. Short, somewhat humanoid…hard to tell under their robes. They teleport around the formations, making it damned difficult to pick them off. Walking skeletons, flaming bats…and magic. Strange purple and black fire that gives off no heat yet burns everything it touches."

Zelda started slightly, drawing back to meet his eyes. "You never told me of that."

"The creepy fire? That was new, when they attacked the outpost. I haven't seen you since the battle to speak of it. Why? What does it mean?"

Zelda's attention was elsewhere, her hands moving back to her side and her gaze sliding to the side. "He should be bound…it's not possible. Unless…"

"What's not possible? Who's bound? Talk to me, please."

She frowned, meeting his eyes again. "Link, does your commander have access to any historians? Or better yet, written histories."

"I think so."

"If I tell you something, something that might help…you have to promise me you will pass it on to your Lord and not look into it yourself."

Snorting lightly, Link gripped the Zelda's chin, meeting her eyes and winking. "Well, as much as I love spending my time with dusty books and dustier sages, I think I can promise that. Besides, I doubt he'd spare me from the field."

Zelda smiled weakly and leaned in to kiss him lightly. "Hyrule" she said simply, as she drew back. "Tell them to research Hyrule. You may well find some answers about the darkness that stalks your land."

* * *

"You are amazing. My beautiful, wonderful, intelligent Beloved!" Splashing through the shallows of the lake, Link swept Zelda off her feet, ignoring her startled expression and swinging her around before setting her down on the edge of the cold water.

She laughed, making a face and attempting to draw the hem of her dress out of the lake's reach. "Yes, I know. But why now in particular?"

"Hyrule." The man grinned. "Lord Darien said that's it. He found all sorts of information about it. A cursed land, once rich in magic, sealed away from the rest of the world to keep it out of the reach of a dark wizard who uses the same tricks the bastard fighting us likes to pull. It's the same guy, we're sure of it."

Zelda did not appear to share his excitement. Her face was blank, her voice even. "I thought you were going to leave others to look into it."

"I did. But Lord Darien wanted to share what he found, especially since I told him to look into it…what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Link gripped her hand, studying her as she led them onto the beach. Her face was still carefully neutral, but the skin around her eyes was drawn. "You're lying."

"It…it is nothing. Truly. I am glad the information has been of service. Has your commander decided how to best make use of it?"

"He has. We're going there. To Hyrule. There's some treasure and some blade linked to this wizard's downfall, and we're going to find them."

The Lady paled, gasping sharply. "We? Meaning you go with them?"

"Of course."

"No!" The Lady jerked her hand free of his, spinning to face him. Link could not remember her ever speaking so sharply to him. "I forbid it. You cannot go back there, Link. Not now. If you do, it will not end!"

Angry, Link narrowed his eyes at Zelda. He couldn't have heard her properly. "You can't ask me not to go…and you certainly are in no position to forbid it. We need to stop this madman."

"Leave it to others. Stay where you are."

"No. I couldn't let my men march into danger while I stayed behind. Besides, you aren't making any sense. Going to Hyrule is the only way to end it."

"You are set on this course? You will not be dissuaded?"

Link was startled to see tears welling in the Zelda's eyes. She stared at him, waiting for his answer. For a moment, he wanted to tell her he'd stay, to make her happy again…but there was only so far he could go in that pursuit, especially if she insisted on being so illogical. Crossing his arms, he shook his head firmly. "I'm going with them."

With a sob, Zelda spun and vanished, leaving the man standing alone on the lakeshore. The dream lingered without her, a first in the man's memory. The rest of the night was spent watching the restless water and playing over her words in weary confusion.

* * *

Link didn't know what to say, what to feel. She sat on a stone bench, shadowed by the forest canopy above. Her face was filled with sorrow, downcast.

Part of him felt extremely stupid. The little details he had never questioned seemed mockingly obvious now. She had always worn the slender golden circlet, hadn't she? Fine dress and formal speech. And the design on her gown; the bird and triangles. He hadn't really known what it meant until Lord Darien lent him the old book, but he should have at least realized it was a crest of some kind.

His boots crunched on the scattered leaves and twigs as he approached her. Kneeling, he brought his hand across his chest in a proper salute. "Princess."

She looked up then, though her face lost none of its sorrow. "…how close?" Her words were whispered, barely audible above the mutterings of the forest creatures hidden from sight.

"A day's ride to the boarder of Hyrule, no more."

She nodded slightly. "How much do you know?"

Link remained kneeling but reached his hand out to lightly touch the embroidered design hanging over her skirt. "Only the legend, your Highness. The land of Hyrule was invaded by the dark wizard. The King was killed and the Princess held prisoner. A hero appeared to challenge the wizard, but failed, falling in battle. The wizard reveled in his victory and the Princess took advantage of his distraction to cast her final spell, binding herself and Hyrule. The kingdom was sealed, its magic locked away, and she was trapped there forever." Link heard his voice sharpen, in spite of his best effort to remain calm. "You should have told me. I would have gone there at once. I would have rescued you long before now."

"I know." The Princess took his hands. "That is precisely why I didn't tell you."

Link gripped her hands, frowning. "You don't want to be rescued?"

Her lips flickered at that, a passing smile. "It's more than that, Link. You don't know the whole story."

"We have all night, your Highness."

"Please, Link, use my name, not my title. Let us not stand on formality, especially not here." Slipping one of her hands out of his grip, Zelda cupped the side of his face.

"Alright. Then Zelda, please…tell me the story of what happened, and why you do not want to be freed."

Zelda drew her hand back, lightly touching one of the lower hanging branches that swayed above them. "The hero who challenged the wizard didn't lose his fight. You were victorious, my love…but grievously wounded."

Link felt his breath catch in his throat. Zelda's expression was sympathetic. She lowered her hand to her lap, continuing gently. "Did you think it a coincidence, beloved? That I should find your dreams of all the dreams in the world? Our bond is very old...and strong enough to pass through even the stasis that holds my kingdom. I have let you be now for several lifetimes, but this time around I gave in to my weakness. I wanted to see you again, to ensure your happiness. And I have made a mess of things in doing so."

Link licked his lips, finding his voice. "So…you and I…"

"You and I and the dark wizard Ganon have crossed paths before. Many times, and each time a variation on the same legend you were just reciting. It was strange, that last time. Even Ganon, the aggressor, seemed weary of it all. He was bitterly cursing the fate that once again had you and he crossing blades and I helpless but to watch and pray for your victory."

"What happened?"

"You were both dying and I saw exactly what it was Ganon lamented. I could not help but see for when we three come together, when the triforce resonates, our gifts are enhanced. He his power, you your courage, me my wisdom, my sight. I felt the weight of every lifetime we had lived. Saw every war, every battle, every tear. It was too much, my love. It had to end…for all of us."

Zelda fell silent. The forest too, seemed completely void of sound. Her face seemed to suddenly reflect countless other countenances, similar in coloration and form, identical in sorrow. A shiver ran up Link's spine, though he was sure it was a trick of canopy's uncertain light.

Eventually, the Princess broke the silence, speaking quickly as if fearing another pause would sap her will to continue. "Without all three of us active, the cycle cannot continue. I picked up your sword and called upon the Goddesses and their triforce. I severed what I could of your ties to Hyrule, bound the dark one in his weakened state as I had done so many times before, and willingly locked myself away to prevent you being drawn back. The kingdom stagnates, sleeps, and will eventually fade completely. When that happens, you and Ganon both will be free to pursue what destinies you will. The end must be near, for him to have emerged. But take heart, Link. His destiny too is unwound, the power of the goddesses is not on his side. If he has again chosen a dark path, he does so only on his own merits and faults. I have faith you and your men can take him and put him to rest once and for all, even without the gifts of Hyrule."

Link spoke slowly once she fell silent. "The war aside, what happens to you if your spell continues?"

"I am Hyrule, Link. I will share my kingdom's fate."

Link frowned. She sounded frighteningly calm as she spoke of fading away. "And what happens if I return?"

Zelda sighed, the soft sound blending with the wind and forest mutterings that had returned, bringing with then a far too familiar haze. "He gains more power, but so will you. And I will return to my former state. It will all begin again."

* * *

Of all the sights Link had finally seen in Hyrule with his waking eyes, Zelda was the only one not to disappoint.

The field had been barren, dried and lifeless, barely supporting a few strands of tan grass let alone the vivid flowers from his memory. No wind blew from the cold desert. The volcanic mountains, looming in the distance, were gray and gave forth no smoke. The lake was more of a swamp, stagnant and murky, the color of mud. Even the castle was changed. Large chunks of rock had come loose and littered the lifeless courtyard. The large doors leading into the interior moaned in protest and splintered apart as he forced them open.

Zelda, however, was still Zelda. She sat upon her throne in the sterile marble hall of the castle's main audience chamber. Golden hair framed her pale face and her gown was of rich material and expert tailoring. Her eyes, green-blue, stared ahead unfocused. Her hands, gloved in white satin, rested on a faintly glowing blade that lay across her lap. She looked every inch a Princess and every inch the Lady who had haunted his dreams for as long as he could remember.

Link approached slowly and knelt before her, as he had in the forest. She did not stir, her eyes still locked before her, unseeing. He was not entirely sure he understood what he was getting himself into. Years upon years of war and service, walking the same path every lifetime…these were big ideas. Too big for him to really grasp, though he had spent every waking moment since their last meeting thinking on the choice before him.

It made sense to walk away. Leave the legends to the dead and make the most of his freedom.

But he knew his homeland was in need, besieged by the dark wizard he had apparently defeated before.

And, looking at the Princess' still face, he knew he would never be able to live with knowing his freedom was bought with her imprisonment and death. It was too dear a price to even consider paying.

Standing slowly, Link turned his attention to the glowing sword resting under Zelda's hands. It was familiar, calling him silently, willing him to pick it up. A memory from a more mundane dream lost to conscious thought. He knew that was the key. If he accepted the blade the Princess' spells would shatter.

Link leaned over and lifted one of her limp hands off the sword's hilt. He knew what he had to do. Drawing her hand to his lips he lightly kissed its back, muttering softly. "Forgive me, Zelda. Thank you for trying…but I will not settle for a partial victory. I will continue to fight until we are both free and Hyrule is safe."

Her eyes shifted slightly, the hand in his twitching. The vaguest of whispers hummed in his ear, speaking of understanding.

Link smiled, gently placed Zelda's hand on the armrest of her throne, and took up his destiny.


End file.
